Artificial hip endo-limbs are known in the art, and a variety of polymethylmethacrylate compounds may be used to fasten the artificial limb to the marrow bone of the femur. However, these known bone cements have biological and mechanical drawbacks that frequently result in a loosening of the endo-limb. This in turn results in additional corrective surgical procedures.
Bioceramics are also known, and have been applied to the shafts of artificial hip endo-limbs. Ceramic materials are used for joints or hip pits, because of their high modulus of elasticity, their high degree of hardness, and their ability to transmit high-pressure stresses. However, the material properties of ceramics often result in breakage, even when massive implants are used.
Artificial endo-limbs are described in Heinke (U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,022); Rostoker et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,550); Koeneman '695 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,695); Koeneman '381 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,381); Batelle et al. (Dutch Pat. No. 2,242,867) and Noiles et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,625).